Red Dragon Emperor DxD
by AZ23AJ
Summary: Summary Inside [Highschool DxD/Fate Series and small Fairy Tale crossover fanfiction]
1. Summary

When Issei dies in the fight against Loki, everyone was devastated and lost. However, a new Red Dragon Emperor will become stronger than past ones. Soon enough Issei comes back with new powers to find out that he has been forgotten for all that he has done. How would two new people fight the Supernatural world? **(OP Issei-OOC) (OC) [Issei x Harem] [OC x Harem]**

 **AN: The OC has been through Fifth, Great, and Grand Order Grail Wars to the start of the story. The OC had taken some main roles in some parts of the story but will stay on track. Like the OC will gain some Noble Phantoms, Swords, Sacred Gear, and a heroic spirit form. Issei will have some new weapons and maybe summon some servants.**

* * *

 **Pairings**

Issei: Xenovia. Kiyome. Asia. Irina. Akeno. (One or two more)

OC: Sakura. Mashu. Medusa. Medea. Atalanta. Jeanne. Kiara. Scathach. Semiramis Mordred. Kuroka. Rossweisse.

 **Other Pairings**

Shirou x Rin

Sieg x Illya

Sigma x Luvai

Percival x Arturia Pendragon

Achilles x Tsubaki Shinra

Ritsuka x Jeanne (Alter)


	2. Prologue

**Play Rain by Lithic**

* * *

 _This is not a story of a low-rank, a novice with a big dream._

 _Nor is it a story of a demigod, a gentle dragon._

 _Neither a story of gods, angels, devils, fallen angels, and immortals, but a tale of monsters and heroes._

 _This, however, is a tale of two boys._

 _A boy of the borrowed path and a boy of borrowed heart._

 _Interlopers they are, their paths coincide._

 _This is a story of a boy pursuing his path towards his dream, and a story of a boy seeking a bright future ahead of him._

 _A journey of the two boys fulfilling their wishes._

* * *

"Fate can be kind and rude towards someone's life. But also have a sense of humor," I mumbled to myself, looking upwards towards the sky.

I never was a believer in fate or destiny. I believe that we have the power to choose the right or wrong path in life. My life has been tiered into fate and towards a new path where a normal life was hard to control. I looked at my left arm, having power red aura rising and remembered what fate gave me. I should start from began and introduce myself before going in further.

My name is Alexander Pallas Siegfried Emiya or just Alex. I have white hair as snow and steel green-blue eyes of the aurora. I wore a white Mystic Code jacket, blue shirt, black pants, grey shoes, and have a blue scarf around my neck. I'm eighteen years old and top student in the Clock Tower of London. I have two siblings and a great mother to love very much. Also, have people that fought by my side and gain a great life to enjoy.

When I was young, I had lost my past father and stepmother within the Fourth Holy Grail War to a madman and lost a lot of blood. However, I was saved and nursed back to health on that day. They had adopted me and were to masters during the Grail War.

Once the war was over, I was given a great life and gained two more siblings. One was a sister born from my new parents and other was adopted brother that lost his family like me. My new family and I had spent great times with one another, but the happiness turns to sadness when my father died from deadly cures. It was hard for everyone, but we overcome it together and still enjoyed our lives.

Soon enough the Fifth Holy Grail War started, my brother and I were dragged into a war when we have no wish. I founded a servant and formed a pact with a Caster Servant. My brother and I with our servants made peace with another master to win Holy Grail War to end all wars. The battle was long and hard, we faced many dangers and had won by destroying the Cursed Grail once for all.

After the war, my servant and I joined the Clock Tower of London to enjoy the peace we had. But soon enough, I was dragged into another war. I may didn't join Faction side from the start but join in the Black Faction in middle of the war and gained a few things along the way. I have joined into the Great Holy Grail War and faced many dangers than the last war. I have fought many dangers and gain something within my heart that makes me a hero.

Once the war was over, I was dragged into a new war, but was on a larger scale and took place within different timelines that needed help. I took my servants, friends, and we all fought throughout the Grand Order War. I had won and killed all the Evils that threated everyone. But I soon enough I enter a coma state for a week and gained one of the thirteen Sacred Gears name, Boosted Gear.

That brings me up to date and where I'm right now. I got out and learn what happen while I was asleep. For the next two to three months, I learn many things and gain a new understanding.

Like the Gods, Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels, and etcetera are real as the Grail Wars. And that all of them have different views on life, but most want peace and others not so much. I have gained Boosted Gear after the last host dies during his fight with Asgardian God name Loki. Also learned that a dragon, Ddraig, was sealed inside of the Boosted Gear, thus making me the new Red Dragon Emperor. After learning on what I have, I trained my butt off to get stronger and fight for what I believe in.

I sighed at how my life gets into the Supernatural world and have no break.

 **[Partner what's wrong?]** A voice asked, coming from my left hand and glowed green.

Ddraig was one of the Two Heavenly Dragons, being the Red Dragon Emperor or Welsh Dragon. He has become my friend and told me many things about the supernatural world that I need to be ready for.

"Just thinking about how my life got caught in a new war," I replied, looking at my left hand and resting on my right.

 **[I know it's hard. You have been through so much and asked for no rewards what so ever. You take pride in training to protect the ones you care about and fight as a proud dragon. I'm happy to gain a partner like you,]** said Ddraig, making me happy.

I smiled a little with a small chuckle and said, "Thanks, Ddraig. And I know you miss your old partner. I wish he didn't die. He sounds like a good person I can get along with, pushing his pervert side away."

Ddraig laughed a little at the comment and said **[True, you both would get along just fine. Issei maybe a pervert, but he had a kind heart that will protect the ones he cares about and puts his life on the line.]**

Ddraig had told me all about his past host, Issei, and all his battles. He reminds me and my brother's battles in Holy Grail Wars. I gain a good respect towards the last host and will honor his will on protecting the ones he cares about. I know that Ddraig misses his last host and will make sure I am ready for anything. I hate to see him sad, but I have an idea what will make him happy.

"I am a free Mage and could wander around the world. And we could visit Issei's grave and pay him our respect," I said, getting up from my set.

 **[Really?]** Ddraig asked, being a surprise and want to make sure I said it right.

"Yeah, really," I replied, making Ddraig happy to hear that answer from me.

It looks like I have made my plains for revisiting Japan and pay my respects. I haven't been in Japan for awhile and could visit the rest of my family when I am finished paying my respects. Sounds like a good idea to me.

 ** _Time Skip_**

 ****Once I got a plane from London to Japan, I thought back on how to grow up in Japan and the great things I did with my new family. My past family, I can only remember little of, but I moved and look past that. The family was the key strength I found within my heart to keep on fighting and protect them with all my might. I guess that another thing that my brother and I could relate back to Boosted Gear's past host.

As I walked into the graveyard to visit Issei's grave to pay my respects. I thought about the past user of Boosted Gear and all his life to the end. I sometimes will have dreams of his battles and the not so great ones, but I can tell he was a great person.

Before I could think of anything else, I saw the gravestone of who was visiting. I read the stone and felt sad all sudden. He had left a life behind that was great and now could never live it. I sighed in the know that I can't change anything, but still wish that I could. I wish that I have met him and maybe become friends, but who will know.

 _"Issei Hyoudou, Beloved Son, and Friend. We will miss him for being someone that had a big dream and a good person with a kind heart."_

"Ddraig, I'm sorry for what happened, but I promise you that I will be the Greatest Red Dragon Emperor of them all," I said with a small smile on my face.

 **[Thanks, Alex. That means a lot to me,]** said Ddraig in a happy and sad tone of voice, being touched by what I said.

I may not see him smiling, but I can tell that he was smiling. I am happy to have a friend like him to guild me on becoming the next dragon emperor. I may have a lot ahead of me, but I know that I won't be going down this path alone. My family, friends and those that believed in me will help me along the way.

I have done and been through things that will make someone quit. But I didn't and kept on fighting for what I believe in. More battles will come, but I have faith that I will win them all and have a great life afterward.

Then all the sudden, I started to feel that someone was close and know that I wasn't alone anymore. The aura felt Holy with draconic mixed into and was close by. I was close to summoning Boosted Gear or trance one of my own weapons. But I stopped myself from attacking when I felt the aura again and understand who was nearby. The aura was calm and showed no threat towards me, but I'm not going to let my guard down just yet.

I turned around to face who was behind me and was an in shock to the core on who was in front of me. My eyes widen on who was in front of me, being a figure, I know all too well from Ddraig. He was a young man, being age younger than me. He had short spiky brown hair, with two short locks of hair behind his head, and light brown eyes. He wore a black jacket with a red shirt underneath, black pants, and battle dress shoes.

I was so shocked on seeing who was in front of me. To see someone that had died and stood here in front of me. I am lost for words here. Issei was standing right in front of me and I can tell that he was real to me.

"Hey, what's is your name?" Issei asked.

I was surprised of what he asked and wanted to know my name. I see no harm in telling him my name.

"Alexander Pallas Siegfried Emiya," I replied.

"Sounds like a mouthful name," said Issei with a small chuckle.

I rubbed the back of my head with my right hand and said, "Yeah, I get that a lot. But just call me Alex."

Issei smiled a little and look down towards my left hand. I noticed a sad look in his eyes when he was eyeing my left hand and could tell why he was sad.

"I see that you are the new possessor of Ddraig, Alex. I am happy that someone worthy as you got him and not some power obsessed freak like his past hosts," Issei started, making me surprise on what he said.

He thinks I am worthy? Ddraig told me all about his past user that were power hungry and only care about themselves. Issei and I would be the only ones that are that haven't gained more power for power sake. I'm surprised that he thinks I am worthy and makes me a little happy but have a feeling that more was coming.

"Ddraig was one of my best friends and he always supported me when I faced hardship. Despite the agony, I caused him because of my perversion and for that, I respect him greatly," said Issei with a bit of sadness in his voice.

"Issei...," I said, trying to stop or cheer him up from his sadness.

But I was cut off by Issei and he kept talking.

"Don't worry about it. I am glad that someone like you possesses him now," said Issei.

No matter how happy I was, I could tell that he needs help. His eyes speak of so much sadness and need help from a new friend. I see some eyes like that during the wars I face in and would not see another go throughout that again. It looks like I know some help and knows who could talk some sense into him. I focus on the energy for a red dragon-like arm to appeared on my arm and have Ddraig talk to his friend.

 **[Issei…that's not true. You were my best host and despite your perversions, I respected you greatly and thought of you as a friend,]** said Ddraig, causing Issei to smile happily.

"Thanks, Ddraig. I appreciate that, and I hope you will be happy with your new partner. I have a feeling that you both will be happy with each other," Issei replied with happiness in his voice.

I smiled that Issei was happy and not sad anymore.

"And I will make sure I will never use Ddraig's power for destroying or gaining more power. I will use that power to protect my family and everyone I care about," I said, remembering what my partner told me about his past host.

Issei nodded his head and said, "Thanks, Alex. That means a lot me and I can be grateful for Ddragi to have you as his new partner."

"Great to hear," I replied.

Issei smiled and said, "If there no trouble in asking, you, Alex. I will like for you to keep your status on being the new Red Dragon Emperor low key until I show myself back to the world."

I see no trouble with that. I planned on not showing myself to the Three Factions for a while until I'm strong enough to face my rival or anyone that wants to do harm than good.

"I will Issei. In fact, I planned on not making appearances to the Three Factions when I am ready to face them," I replied.

"Thanks, Alex," said Issei with a smile on his face and started to leave the area.

As I watched my new friend leaving the graveyard, I smiled and thought back on how on my meet and made a new friend. Issei was back from the dead. I may not know how, but I can tell he is going to bring big changes to the Supernatural world and I will there to help him. My name is Alex, the Red Dragon Emperor and this is my story.


	3. Bio Page

**Alexander Pallas Siegfried Emiya**

 **Nicknames:** Alex (By family and friends).

Alex-kun.

Red Dragon Emperor (Shared with Ddragi).

Gentle Dragon of Truth (Shared with Ddragi and Fafnir).

Pallas.

Siegfried.

Fafnir (Mistaken).

 **Age:** 18

 **Hair:** White

 **Eyes:** Green-Blue

 **Likes:** Family. Friends. Training. Challenges.

 **Dislikes:** Assholes hunting the ones he cares about. Prideful fools. People calling him weak.

 **Race:** Demigod/Dragon Hybrid.

 **Ranking:** High-Tier Dragon. High-Class Mage. Freelancer.

 **Equipment and Abilities:** Magecraft (Time Alter, Fire and Lightning).

Draconic Magic (Fire and Lighting).

Boosted Gear- (Ascalon II).

Gae Bolg. Balmung.

Monohoshi Zao.

Enkidu, the Chains of Heaven.

 **Family Relatives**

Unnamed Human Father (Deceased)

Athena Pallas (Mother)

Maiya Hisau (Aunt)

Sigma Hisau (Cousin)

Kiritsugu Emiya (Adoptive Father-Deceased)

Irisviel von Einzbern (Adoptive Mother)

Illyasviel von Einzbern (Adoptive Sister)

Shirou Emiya (Adoptive Brother)

 **Affiliations:** Einzbern/Emiya.

Clock Tower of London.

Black Faction (Former).

Grand Order (Founder/Leader).

 **Appearance**

Alex is a young man with white hair as the snow and steel green-blue eyes of the aurora. He wears a white Mystic Code jacket, blue shirt, black pants, grey shoes, and have a blue scarf around his neck.

 **Personality**

Alex has a nice and caring person. He cares deeply about family, friends, and those who are weak. He will put his body and life on the line if it means to protect those he cares about. He takes pride in training his body, spirit, and Sacred Gear to great levels of strength to protect others.

When battling, Alex never shows any signs of anger or fighting to show who is the strongest. He only fights with the need to win and see the one he cares about. Like when fighting against Vali, he showed kinship and allowed his rival to come back on his feet. It shows that Alex wants a fight where he and his opponent can enjoy to their heart's enjoyment.

* * *

 **Powers and Abilities**

 **Inhuman Strength –** By training very hard to great and new levels, Alex possesses an absurd level of strength and could overpower any High-Class beings.

 **Lightning Speed –** When trailing within lightning speed, Alex leaves behind a stream of bolts of lightning that he uses for upcoming attacks.

 **Inhuman Endurance –** Alex possesses a high and inhuman endurance like a High-Tier Dragon.

 **Master Combatant –** Due to his ability, as both a fighter, tactician, and a quick-learner, Alex has obtained great skill in hand-to-hand, long-range, and weapon-based combat. He has become highly skilled in the use of martial arts, magic, as well as weapons such as swords, spears, axes, whips, etc.

 **Magecraft and Draconic Power –** Through intense training and practice, Alex has obtained overwhelming energy and magic.

 **Flight –** Being a Dragon hybrid, Alex has a pair of grey dragon-like wings.

 **Dragon Revelation Command Spells (Dead Count Shapeshifter):** A unique Command Spells that were engraved onto Alex. They can also be used as normal Command Spells, but he hardly uses them. He uses spells to summon form of Siegfried and gain all his abilities. The catalyst for summoning for this heroic spirit form is Siegfried's living heart. However, back then Siegfried's body could withstand the dragon blood, but Alex's body can't. But with Boosted Gear and becoming a dragon hybrid, Alex's body could withstand the dragon blood and control his dragon form when he needs it. And now, Alex can use Boosted Gear and Dragon Revelation Command Spells has a combine summon for a new Balance Breaker form.

* * *

 **Equipment**

 **Boosted Gear:** Alex's Sacred Gear and one of his main weapons. The **Boosted Gear** is one of the **13 Longinus** which holds the spirit of the Welsh Dragon, the Red Dragon Emperor, Ddraig, one of the Heavenly Dragons. It is said to have the power to kill a God when fully mastered. Boosted Gear takes the form of a red gauntlet on the wielder's left hand (Later both hands) that can Boost the user's power every 10 seconds without limit, and its sub-ability can Transfer the multiplied power to a being or object, it can even be used on certain parts of the user's body such as the eyes for enhanced vision.

 **Boosted Gear: Scale Mail:** The Balance Breaker of Boosted Gear that creates a **Red Dragon Armor** and one of Alex's primary battle form. Alex first activated gained the completed Scale Mail by making a pact with Ddraig by making him a dragon hybrid. Alex can Boost without the 10-second limit. At the back of his armor, there are two rocket boosters that give a temporary boost of speed and flight. Later Alex's Scale Mail gained a pair of retractable Dragon Wings with Pteranodon-like claws that he can use as arms.

 **Boosted Gear: Scale Mail II:** The second Balance Breaker of Boosted Gear that creates a **Grey Dragon Armor** and one of Alex's primary battle form. Alex can activate this form when he uses both Boosted Gear and Dragon Revelation Command Spells. Alex can Boost without limits and use Balmung's full power many times without being worn out. This armor actives all of Siegfried's power and Alex can use them without any damage coming to his body or soul.

 **Ascalon II:** The second version of Ascalon. Unlike its predecessor, Ascalon II is more of a Dragon Sword rather than a Holy Sword. It unleashes waves of Dragon aura.

 **Balmung –** A cursed holy dragon slaying blade that is one of Alex's main weapons. It also possesses the attributes of its origin, the demonic blade Gram, and will change attributes between holy sword and demonic sword depending on who wields it. The blue jewel of the hilt stores and preserves magic energy, releasing and emanates a blue twilight aura. Those have the blood of a dragon gain more damage.

 **Gae Bolg –** A generic name used for the deadly spears made from the bones of the Coinchenn, most famous for their use by the hero Cu Chulainn and warrior queen Scathach. Alex possesses this spear from Child of Light and trained how to use by Scathach. While possessing extendable barbs on their own, Alex has invented several peculiar techniques with the spear, such as launching them as a javelin with a kick for a devastating effect.

 **Monohoshi Zao –** An over five shaku long, 150 centimeters, Bitchu Aoe blade. The length defies common sense, the name being a derogatory nickname rather than a formal title. It cannot be called "useful" despite its large range, as almost nobody except Alex (learning from Assassin-Sasaki Kojirou), having a mastery of the sword exceeding the realm of humans.

 **Enkidu: Chains of Heaven –** It is a set of chains that Ren gained from the Fifth Holy Grail War. The chains are made to bind the gods, so they cannot escape, making it one of the few Anti-Divine weapons that hold the concept of "reigning over the gods." The strength and durability of the chain grow stronger with the target having higher Divinity but is no more than a tough chain to a target without Divinity.

* * *

 **Servants;**

 **Saber: Mordred Pendragon**

 **Archer: Atalanta**

 **Lancer: Scathach**

 **Rider: Medusa**

 **Achilles**

 **Caster: Medea**

 **Assassin: Semiramis**

 **Jack the Ripper**

 **Ruler: Jeanne D'Arc**

 **Shielder: Mashu Kyrielight**

 **Alter Ego: Kiara Sessyoin**


	4. Chapter 1: Family

A week has passed since my visit with Issei and Ddraig was happy to know that his past host was alive with a new goal for his second life. I have been training my abilities, making a few phone calls for my family to come to Japan and setting up my new homestay. It was close to appearances to the one I grow in Fuyuki with my adoptive family and now will have one in Kuoh. A home away from home.

I know that Issei told me to keep a low profile until he was ready to face his past but does not mean I can get my family here and set up the new house to live here. I have a feeling that trouble will come towards my family and me. The Supernatural world tends to cause trouble towards my way but not as much then I think it does.

I shook my head and move on with thoughts. I should get back to work on my new house and wait for the others to come to our new house. My family is big and we all get along. I have a brother and sister that lived a different place. My brother lives in Fuyuki with his girlfriend and while my sister is with her boyfriend with them both traveling together around the world. While my mother is coming over to visits me and my family. It will be nice to see my mother again.

I have two mothers in my life. One being Goddess of the Greek Patheon that could not raise or take care of me due to the old rule, but she still loves me none the less and I forgive her. The other was the that give me care and love like a mother should. I'm happy to have a family and look forward to seeing all together again.

With working for Clock Tower and doing some freelance jobs, I had little time to spend time with my family, but with all the work is done. I can have the whole family come here to Kuoh and spend all the time we want together. I have nowhere to go or any Grail wars to in entering again. So, I have all the time in the world to spend time with my family.

Then all the sudden I started to feel that something was on my right shoulder and got me out of thoughts. I turned my head to see the face of one of my girls resting her head on my shoulder and smiled at her. Her name was Sakura Tohsaka, a master of the Fifth Holy Grail War and one of my girlfriends. I soon felt her hands holding onto my right and return I held hand.

"It is nice to see again, Alex-kun," said Sakura, rubbing her cheeks against mine.

I rubbed back and said, "I happy to see again you, Sakura-chan and also see the others again all together."

Sakura smiled and said, "It will be nice, and they call me to tell you that they are on their way very shortly."

I nodded my head and understand that I should get things ready for cooking a big dinner for everyone. Sakura and I went to the kitchen, getting everything, we needed to cook and planned a big meal for everyone to enjoy for tonight's family dinner.

"If I know you are cooking, Alex. I would have gotten my cookbooks with me," said a familiar female voice I know, being my first servant, I have.

Then giggled came out, being another female, I know and said, "It can't help, Medea. Also, Alex makes five-star meals and his meal could do well after taking a long flight to Japan."

I smiled to turn around to see the two servants that fought by my side during the Fifth Holy Grail War and both become my girlfriends later. I have a harem, but with was okay with my girls and myself. I can have harem due to be a part dragon and in a Mage family. So, there was that, but moving on.

The first was a young woman with blue hair, eyes, and knife shaped ears. She wore a black top with a jean jacket and long tan skirt. She has another outfit, but it's for battles only. Her name was Medea, the Caster Class Servant and my servant I had during the Fifth Holy Grail War.

The second was a young woman with purple hair and light-yellow snake-like eyes with a pair of glass over them. She wore a black polo neck top and blue jeans. She has another outfit, but only for battle. Her name was Medusa, the Rider Class Servant, being Sakura's servant and later became my servant at the end of the Fifth Holy Grail War.

"It's great to see two again," I greeted my girls with a warm smile on my face.

"It's Alex. Medusa and I have got back with news to share. It seems that some of the others and Irisviel won't be coming tonight, but tomorrow," Medea replied, giving me some news.

"Ooh? I see," I said, being a little taken back of the news.

Seeing me down, Sakura came up to me to hold my hands and said, "We can still make dinner, but for four of us to enjoy."

I thought about what Sakura could understand what she was saying. Dinner can still be made and tomorrow I can make breakfast or lunch for the others that are coming. It was good idea and it could work. But I somehow a feeling that something was going to happen tonight, and my girls are planning it out. I can worry about it later.

"I think that well work out Sakura-chan, but first let's finish up on making dinner. Okay?" I replied, going back to the kitchen to cook dinner for tonight.

"Okay Alex-kun. Can I help Medea and Medusa on getting their rooms set up while you make dinner? I promise I will come back to help out," said Sakura, helping Medusa with one her bags.

"That's fine Sakura-chan. Take your time," I replied, going back into cooking my meals for dinner tonight.

As three left to get their rooms are together, I started to think of what happen and cook dinner up. It was bad that the rest of the family can be coming for dinner, but I am happy that they called in and will come tomorrow. That just leaves Sakura, Medea, and Medusa with me for the night. I somehow have a feeling tonight will be long night.

 ** _Short Time Skip_**

After making dinner and enjoying with my girls, the rest of the night was lay back with not much trouble to worry about or thoughts. Medea, Medusa, and Sakura told me that they have a shock for me in my room, giving me some ideas on what they are planning since its been awhile this we have a moment like this. I blushed a little on knowing what we are going to do night but shook it off and could be wrong. Who knows for sure, but only one to find out.

I walked towards my bedroom for the night, but soon smelled a good aroma that got my attention. I know what smell was from candies that my girls use for dates, special dinners, and something else.

"Here goes nothing," I mumbled to myself before walking forward.

I sighed little before walking forward towards the door of my room, opening it very slowly and to only see my girls waiting me. I blushed in deep red and very hard on seeing my girls wearing bras and panties with long stocking with grater belts. Medea was blue, Medusa was black, and Sakura was purple, having all them posing my bed and giving me a seductive look towards me.

I was so nervous that didn't saw Medusa using her chains to grab me and threw me on my bed. I groan a little of the sunned act and saw that Medea started to straddle me, giving me look that I wasn't leaving this. I was to say something but was cut off when my Caster servant kissed me on the lips and us kissing a deep heated kiss. I soon closed my eyes, kissing back with same the love to match the kiss and just went with it. I had a feeling that my girls were going to do something, but never thoughts this. Then again, it been awhile since we have a moment like this and could us it.

 ** _Time Skip_**

After having love making with heated heart moments with my three girls and soon enough turn in for the night once the third round was done. I thank god that we lived far away so no one could hear the girls scream of pleasures. I started to wake and saw my girls were hugging me close to their bodies from after last night. Sakura was on top of me, Medea on my left side, and Medusa on my right side. All my girls had look on their face that says 'We got screwed silly' as the sleep from along night of us making love.

I looked at my clock and saw that we have a little more time before we need to wake up. Also, I don't need to worry of my girls getting pregnant, because we wore portion and my girls are on birth control bills. So, that was good. I think my mothers are not ready to have grandchildren yet. I would love to have kids one day with my girls I loved, but not now at least. Maybe later when I know things are fine to have any and so there was that.

Within a few hours later, my girls and I woke up to have shower together. No heart moments, just a relaxing warm shower to clean ourselves from last night and be ready for a new day. Sakura and I started to make breakfast, Medea works on setting up the Bounded Field to keep out any Devils that might what some trouble, and Medusa reads a new book as breakfast was being made. So, enough a good style breakfast was made and we all eat together, but we stopped when we heard a know on the door.

"I will get it," I said, getting up out of set and made my way towards the door to greet who was here.

I then smile as to who was here, being members of my family and they were finally here. I soon open the door to only be hugged by my adoptive mother out of thin air with a big happy smile on her face.

"Alex! I am so happy to see you again!" My mother screamed happily, hugged me even more.

I smiled, hugging my mother back and said, "It's great to see you too Kaa-san."

My mother had white hair and red ruby eyes. She wore a burgundy blouse with a brooch, a white skirt, thigh-high white boots, and black tights. I also saw some my servants, being my other girls were here.

Once my mother stopped hugging me to give me some space and said, "Sorry about now coming last night. The airport had some problems and we took the long flight, but it was just us there and no trouble came what so ever."

"I see," I said, understanding what happen and now why the long travel to get here.

It was understandable, but I hope that my servants didn't cause to many problems when I was not around. I don't need to worry, but I still do and care about them. I soon got everyone to come in and join in for breakfast. I may understand from Issei that trouble may come to me and him, but I won't be facing it alone and neither will him. My family and I will help him along the way to a path of peace.

* * *

 **Harem Ideas: Should I add Yasaka to Alex's harem and have Kunou see him as a father figure?**

* * *

 **AN: There will be light lemons within this book or skip, since I do not know how to write foursome or more then that. Threesome or just two that easy for me to write. So, don't ask much, since I can only write light lemons, okay.**

 **And Issei's new Sacred Gear is Zephyr Shift. Murayama will have Replica Boosted Gear that has Issei's memories, a draconic kanata sealed with inside, and become the new Pawn of Rias Gremory Peerage. Also, Xenovia would be Issei main girl and alpha of his harem, who doesn't love Xenovia. And should I add some servants for him? I am thinking Nero and someone else but need a little help. Finally, I don't own or made Zephyr Shift but have the okay to use with the maker's OK. Now here is the information of Issei's new Sacred Gear.**

* * *

 **Zephyr Shift:** Also, known as the **Demon Dragon Emperor's Whirlwind**. It is Issei's Sacred Gear and one of his main weapons. The Zephyr Shift is one of the Longinus Gears which holds the spirit of the Abyss Dragon, the Demon Dragon Emperor, Typhon. The Longinus itself doesn't have a physical form, but there is a wind that surrounds the user and is then generated from a gentle to a much harsher whirlwind. Its abilities allow the user to generate and manipulate the element of wind, which is capable of being used as a weapon to form an unstoppable slicing wind that can tear apart anyone from an almost any distance.

Issei can also be used to glide through the air using the wind as a medium along with being cable of floating mid-air to the point of looking as if they're almost standing on the air. From the users' own mastery of this Sacred Gear, they came can create a powerful whirlwind, tempests or hurricanes. It also allows them to create a powerful vacuum that allows them to suffocate with opponents, along granting them a defense against all fire and sound-based abilities, as both require atmospheric air as a medium to function, being capable of a powerful destructive implosion and a far sharper vacuum blade. And if the user can master this Sacred Gear, they could manipulate the atmosphere if they're capable of mastering it.

 **Zephyr Shift: Balance Beaker:** Also, known as the **Armor of the Demon Dragon Emperor** , is the Balance Breaker of the Zephyr Shift, which creates a dark silver dragon armor with red jewels that cover the user's armor and it strengthens his/her powers and abilities. When it is active, it allows them to generate/manipulate wind to a far more dangerous degree, he/she is also able to create a nigh-indestructible wind barrier. The user is also able to use **Void Drive** , this allows the user to suck away the oxygen at such an insanely fast rate creating a perfect vacuum and causing living beings and objects to implode.

 **Purgatory Drive:** Also, known as the **Dragon of Domination** , a similar version of the Boosted Gear's, and Divine Dividing's Juggernaut Drive. The Purgatory Drive is a technique that unleashes the full power of the Abyss Dragon that is sealed inside Zephyr Shift, granting the user power that is said to rival that of the Maou and even the Gods, however at the cost of both their lifespan and their sanity. The immense power that is released is so great that upon activation, it's aura would destroy the local area. On the other hand, Issei (After learning from Vali) used his new vast Holy power in place of his lifespan and through this has trained very extensively to stay sane during the process. Therefore, he can use Purgatory Drive for brief periods of time. The chant to use the Purgatory Drive goes as follow:

 ** _I, who am about to awaken,_**

 ** _Am the Abyss Dragon who has grasped the Principle of Annihilation from Satan_**

 ** _I harm the "Infinite" and I bellow at the "Dream"_**

 ** _I shall become the Demonic Dragon of Annihilation_**

 ** _And I shall show you all the pits of the Dark Abyss_**

 ** _Purgatory Drive!_**


End file.
